Now I'm Big
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: A Kisacentric. Kisa has grown up, but what has changed? And what has she left behind?
1. Now I'm Big

**A/n: Inspired by my love for Kisa, a pic I sent Dukoro-chan and her ability to write a storyline for almost every pic she has...**

**

* * *

_Now I'm Big_**

Kisa sat next to the window of Shigures house, in what used to be Yuki's room. Lots of things had happened in the past four years.

Yuki had moved to the main house on Akito's orders, Momiji and Hiro had broken the curse, Kureno had married Akito, Haru and Rin were engaged, Shigure was in a wheelchair, Hatori and Ayame were permanent cares for Shigure and only recently had Kyo and Tohru announced their engagement.

Maybe Akito being sick had made her kind?

She sure had let Kisa change.

This Kisa who was siting at the window wasn't the one with light orange/golden hair and gold eyes. No, this Kisa was very different.

Her eyes shone with the blue coloured contacts in them and her blonde hair drooped. She seemed sad, did our little Kisa.

Well she wasn't that little anymore. A seventeen year old isn't little anymore. Especially one with a very caring boyfriend.

But still she was silent.

She was sad. After Yuki had moved, Shigure had tried to give his room away. Kisa's mother at the time wa planning to get married again, but Kisa was in the way. So what happened to Kisa?

She was sent to live in Yuki's old room, at Shigure's. That is why she was in that small room looking out a window.

It was raining outside. The same way Kisa's heart felt.

I didn't mention the fact that she was sick. A flu that was going around struck her, so Shigure kept her home.

It was still raining.

"Hey Nachi," Kisa purred to her small cat. Nachi, a lovely balck persian (Kisa's favourite type of cats, besides big ones)

The cat bowed it's head and jumped on the bed.

Kisa purred at the cat. It purred back.

Kisa had changed school's due to her "lovely" friends at the private girls school, so she left.

Now a totally different school, with new friends, who all knew this blonde-blue eyed Kisa Sohma, who was the happiest girl in the world, even if she was a bit quiet.

It was raining, everywhere.

Kisa let a single tear escape her half closed eyes.

The final memory of being small left her body.

She was different now, not that little Kisa Sohma, who was the tiger in the Zodiac.

She still was, but she had changed. Grown up, one might say, but she had definitely changed.

She was different. And different suited her and everyone fine.

If you looked at her now you wouldn't now she was Kisa.

Or even that she was abandoned. Or alone. Or one with a step-father. Or one with three half siblings and one on the way.

She was just a girl you could easily miss, and that was why she had changed; to be left alone.

_Boy things change when you're big...

* * *

_**A/n: So that was the beginning of this two chaptered story of Kisa. Now I'm Big.Next time I will explain about Shigure's condition and everything else. Next time, told from Tohru's POV.**

**Kawatta-chan, TSA **


	2. Bigger Than You

**A/n: Part two. I hope you guys like this. The explanation

* * *

**

**_Bigger Than You_**

Many things happen in four years, but to Kisa the first was the worst...

Shigure had gone to Akito and asked to marry Mii-chan. Akito had gone psycho, and put the inu in a wheel chair.

Sad to say, but Hatori and Ayame are his carers...

Next thing was that Hiro and Momiji had broken the curse. While Kisa was happy for her boyfriend, she was a tad jealous.

But he tried to make everything the same still, and it no longer bothered Kisa. Even though she was one of the few remaining Zodiac members.

Akito had nearly died once, maybe that was what turned her kind...

Then she married Kureno, and things got weirder for her.

Rin was engaged to Haru, their wedding still being planned, but Kisa was going to be a bridesmaid, even Rin told her.

But somehow everything wasn't happy.

Yuki was missing. Akito knew where he was, but no one else did.

Maybe he was in the cats room? No one knew, besides Akito.

Kyo was going to marry Tohru, but not for a while.

It was sad really. How all of them had come together and grown apart...

Especially Kagura, she never came around anymore.

* * *

It was raining the day Hiro told Kisa he'd broken the curse, that he could hug anybody, and could love anyone.

But he still loved her. In fact he was more in love with her.

The following winter, when it was raining, Hiro's voice had broken.

And the next winter, he was taller than Kisa.

He even leant down to kiss her, and Kisa got on her tip toes.

Hiro asked if that annoyed her, but she said it was more romantic.

It was raining when he gave her Nachi, too.

Rain, maybe that was Kisa's thing.

It did describe how she felt a lot now, and the weather in her favourtie season.

And the day Haru had found her, it had been raining...

* * *

_"Kisa! Look! I am at least three inches taller now I am bigger than you!"_

_"Wow Hiro, you have grown"

* * *

_He was still bigger than her, but she had more sense.

Mostly.

Maybe age was mean to her.

Maybe it was kind.

Maybe she carried everything.

And left everything behind...

* * *

Kisa had cut off communication with everyone except Tohru, Kyo, Hiro, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru and Rin. 

Not talking was fun, she would say endless times.

_"The more you change;_ _The more you stay the same"_

In other words, she was back where she started. In square one.

Doing an endless waltz around a round about...

_"Boy things are the same when your bigger"

* * *

_

**A/n: So that's the end, I may write a prologue of Kyo and Tohur or Haru and Rin's wedding if I am asked, but otherwise, this is the end peoples! I hope you liked it... Mostly!**_  
_


	3. Forget Me Not, If Memory Serves

**A/n: My epilogue-y thingy for this story. It takes place at Haru and Rins wedding, only months after the second chapter

* * *

**

**_Forget Me Not, If Memory Serves_**

Kisa looked at the white dress she was wearing. It was very pretty indded. With all its beading. Then she looked at Rin, who was beautiful in her white wedding dress. Today was Rins marriage to Haru. And Kisa was a bridesmaid.

Being a bridesmaid was an honour for Kisa, and there were only two. Herself and Tohru. So Kisa was pleased, more so than she'd been in years, when she was accompanied by none other than her cousin Momiji and Hiro. Her two favourite people, besides Tohru and Haru, were walking her (literally) down the aisle, but not for her won wedding.

* * *

_Find something,_

_Lose something._

_Feel something,_

_Forget something.

* * *

_

After the wedding Kisa went to talk to Haru.

"Haru, do you think I look pretty in this dress?" Kisa asked. After all, all the girls at her school called her fat.

"Yes, you look lovely Kisa, and so grown up too!" Haru smiled and looked at his little sisters figure. He never referred to her as cousin to anyone. She was his sister to anyone who knew. Rin was dancing with Kyo, so Haru could talk to Kisa for a whle more, before being dragged by his new wife up to dance again. Haru than remembered something.

"But you have changed, Kisa. Very much so. You seemed to have forgotten things, and left memories behind to get on with your life. A very gorwn up decision on your part." Haru smiled again at Kisa reaction.

Kisa had been told this by many, but Haru had told her very often. In fact, she had been told so many times it was getting to be annoying.

Kisa pouted. "Stop saying that!" she yelled as she stormed away. Haru sighed.

"And yet, of all the things you have gained, you lost your will to live and your peaceful disposition." Haru sat and watched the birds, hoping one day things would make sense again. Sadly not, ever again, never...

-

Kisa looked in the room where the bride-to-be, four hours ago, was getting ready. The room was laced with white and bits of pink.

It was utterly sickening, but beautiful in its own right.

Kisa's golden eyes opened (for this occasion she had taken out the contacts), she stared at the corner of the room.

There was a tiny red ribbon hanging from a string. The window was open and it was blowing a cool breaze.

Kisa grabbed it, it was gorgeous.

A hand travelled around Kisa's neck, and something kissed her neck.

"Hiro, you set this up!" Kisa whined. Hiro gladly took the ribbon from Kisa and tied it in her hair.

"Much prettier. White and red go together!" Hiro smiled and lead Kisa lovingly to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/n: Short and sweet. I had to stop half way through this, but it worked, slightly. Any changes needed, don't hesitate to ask!**

**TSA **


End file.
